1. Field of Use
The invention generally relates to the mounting of electrical devices on walls and in buildings and specifically to a rapid mount anchoring system for the mounting and securement of devices thereon, the anchoring system hardware hidden behind the wall providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance at the wall area.
2. Description of Prior Art
Grommets have been used in interior space divider panel systems and standard walls for granting access through a wall to provide computer cables, data connection modules, electrical wires, plug outlets, jacks, and the like, to workstations or other locations/equipments.
For example, in numerous office environments, a multi-wall arrangement divides a space into individual, personal workstations that often require numerous electrical conduits, receptacles, computer connectors and telephone lines to be within easy reach at each of often differently configured work areas.
Grommet assemblies for the routing of cables are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,357,853 is a rapid mount electrical cable entry device with a flexible slotted insert for routing low voltage cables through walls. The cable entry device includes a rigid low voltage frame with a plate having an opening therein, a rearward extending sidewall surrounding the opening, and a flexible insert within the opening. The flexible insert is removable to provide access to mounting fasteners on the inner periphery of the plate opening. All that is required for preparing the wall for installation of the cable entry device is a simple circular hole, which can be rapidly made in the sheet rock by a simple hole saw.
It would greatly improve these wall systems to allow for the rapid mounting of an electrical device (Speakers, cameras, televisions) to the structure without requiring a second mounting device.
A field installed rapid mount wall anchoring system usable in horizontal ceilings and vertical walls for the mounting of structures, including electrical devices, having the capability to support the weight of such structures, and allow cable pass through and strain relief protection would be desirable.